Pony Creator
General Zoi of DeviantART is the creator of a pony-themed doll maker on DeviantART. A similar game later appeared on The Hub website with different options. a 3D pony creator by PonyLume also later appeared using the same model assets (made by KP-Shadowsquirrel) as the ones best known for their use in Garry's Mod and Source Filmmaker. Pony Creator Pony Creator includes eye, ears, face, mane, tail, mouth, horn, wing, and marking assets from both influencial characters in the show as well as ones inspired by other popular characters like those from Homestuck and Avatar. There are also some original pieces. Any color in the RBG spectrum can be used for the eyes, coat, and two for each the mane and tail. The ponies are only available in profile view. Some benefits include: *Posing options for the legs and eyes *A height slider *The option to upload a cutie mark from the users computer *Each character has it's own code that can be used to reproduce the design later. *A randomize function. The Fabulous PonyMaker This official game by The Hub is similar to the earlier Pony Creator, but with some differences. The overall feel is different, and uses sliders instead of arrows to choose options. The cutie marks are available in-game. Fewer colors are available. The assets are from the show and some are original. The character is only available in profile view. Some benefits include: *Close to show-accuracy *Clothing available, with color changes *Facial hair *The ability to print the design *A randomize function 3D Pony Creator Made by PonyLumen, it is designed similar to General Zoi's. It is not as well known as the other two nor is it used often in spite of the criticisms the other two receive. Some benefits include: *3D View *More flexible posing. *Most of the functions of General Zoi's pony creator. *Lighting and extra shader options. *Picture download option. *.obj and .smf model exporting. *Download and browser cookie based saving. Uses Some common Tumblr uses include *Design ideas for future characters, especially color decisions *Avatar creation *Randomize function used to practice drawing *Combined with software to make animations *Posed to use in asking questions visually Creator ponies are often used as ponysonas, particularly among musicians. Benefits Users have found the usage of Pony Creator games for the reasons shown above. Non artists or struggling artists find it helpful in joining the fandom in ways they might find difficult otherwise, whether it be lack of confidence in art or a lack of time to draw. Criticisms Pony Creator is often described as being an reason for not drawing, or learning to draw. Others have issues with it being used for designing purposes because of the repetition of assets. Others have simply grown tired of the difference between a creator pony and a show accurate pony. 3D Pony Creator has been refereed to as some as being unsightly and the unpopularity of rendered 3D graphics by many art critics and artists who favor hand-drawn styles does not help matters. Future An update of General Zoi's creator has been announced and will include a moblie app version, and advance posing options including head rotation. Category:Trope Category:Meme